Whitley
Whitley (Whi-Two in Japan) is a main character in the Black 2 & White 2 chapter in Pokémon Adventures and the manga counterpart of Rosa. She used to be a member of Team Plasma when N was king of Team Plasma in the Black & White chapter, but was forced to flee Team Plasma once N was defeated. Appearance Whitley has brown hair and blue eyes. She wears a pink and white tennis visor instead of a hat and has her hair tied up into two large buns fastened with yellow ribbons and has pigtails hanging down to her waist. She wears a pink tank top tied with a bow around her neck like a halter top under a sky blue and white quarter length top with a fully pink semi-Poké Ball printed on the chest area. Along with the tops she wears frilly flared yellow shorts over opaque black tights with pink socks. Her hi-top shoes are sky blue and white with yellow laces. Personality For her beliefs and attachment to the original Team Plasma's philosophy, she is given the title of Liberator. Biography Black & White arc Whitley makes a cameo appearance as a member of Team Plasma alongside her mother. After Team Plasma's defeat at the hands of Black and his allies, she, her mother, and several other members managed to escape being caught. As they prepare to leave, Whitley asks if they can take the Pokémon N liberated from humans with them. Although her mother tells her they can't, Anthea and Concordia allows Whitley to take a Foongus with her, as it was the one Whitley had bonded the most with. Right before they leave, Whitley is given a locket with N's photo inside. Black 2 & White 2 arc Whitley debuts in this chapter as a new student in the Aspertia City Trainers' School. To her dismay, a commotion caused by fellow classmates Hugh, Blake, and Leo leads to their teacher, Cheren, deciding that it would be best to have a battle between the class. Despite not wanting to bring attention to herself, Whitley wins the battle, earning herself a Pokédex alongside Blake. This horrifies Whitley, since her former leader hated the Pokédex. After some coaxing from Blake, Whitley reluctantly keeps the Pokédex. Later that night, she sadly thinks about how her mother made her switch schools in order to break off any connections to her past as a member of Team Plasma. She takes out her locket and wishes for her former king's return. To cheer herself up, she puts on the uniform and states that she intends on fighting everyday. The next day at school, Blake invites Whitley on a trip to fill the Pokédex with data. Having been a former member of Team Plasma, Whitley rejects Blake but ends up being dragged to the Pledge Grove anyway. After arriving, Whitley reluctantly summons a Pokémon in order to get the Pokédex filled up, but ends up causing Keldeo to arrive. Keldeo immediately attacks the two, forcing Blake to grab Whitley and dodge out of the way. They avoid taking damage, but both end up falling down a cliff below. Blake saves the both of them by grabbing a branch in time, but Whitley's Foongus falls to the ground below. Whitley calls out to her Foongus, revealing it to be named Foongy, but soon passes out and flashes back to when she first met it as a member of Team Plasma. Blake manages to get himself and Whitley down to safe ground and uses Foongy's nickname as a way to get it to trust him enough to carry it back. Afterward, Blake carries the unconscious Whitley back to school. He offers to take her to the nurse, but Whitley wakes up and runs to the nurse's office herself. During a school trip to Pokéstar Studios, Whitley takes place in a Brycen-Man movie after being recommended in doing so by Sabrina. In the movie, she faces the titular villain while playing the role of the superheroine Foongus Girl. She easily defeats Brycen-Man's Pokémon, but a Mecha Tyranitar from another movie set bursts in and begins attacking. To Whitley's embarrassment, Blake shows up in the guise of Dewott Kid and saves the day. After they leave, Blake continues frustrating Whitley with his constant advancements on the bus ride home. Upon returning, the girls in the class begin excitedly talking about the upcoming culture festival. Hearing their chatting angers Hugh into telling them to get back to their dorms. When Yuki tells Hugh off, one of her comments enrages Hugh into attacking her. The girls angrily run off, but Hugh finds Whitley's pendant on the ground. A memory card falls out, which Hugh later investigates on his laptop. He finds out that the memory card contains a list of the various Pokémon liberated from their Trainers by Team Plasma. Having been the very first person who had their Pokémon stolen by Team Plasma, Hugh angrily swears to find the owner of the pendant and expose her true identity. Sometime later, Whitley has a dream about reuniting with N, only to wake up in horror when N suddenly turns into Blake. She begins to realize that she is developing feelings for Blake, but refuses to accept it. In her frustration, Whitley realizes that her pendant had disappeared. The next day in class, Blake drags Whitley to Route 20 in order to search for the supplies for the upcoming culture festival that have yet to arrive. While there, Blake gives Whitley a birthday present, which she nervously attempts to reject. The conversation is interrupted by the arrival of Tornadus, which Blake proceeds to battle. As the fight progresses, Foongy accidentally releases spores that put Whitley to sleep. Whitley later wakes up in Virbank City, where Blake took her to in order to watch a live performance of Roxie and her band. Blake reveals that he heard his classmates talking about inviting Roxie to the upcoming Choral Competition and decides to do so after the concert is over. After returning to her dorm room, Whitley receives the package Blake gave her from the dorm mother. When she notices that a telescope is inside, Whitley blushes because Blake remembered her stargazing hobby. Later, Whitley takes part in the Autumn Choral Competition as a member of Team Jigglypuff. The competition is judged by Roxie, who happily accepted Blake's offer to take part in the competition. Along with Blake, Hugh, Leo, Yuki, Yuko, and Maya, Team Jigglypuff faces off against a variety of other teams in the competition. After a hard battle against Team Sawsbuck, Team Jigglypuff emerges as the winners of the competition with the help of Blake's Dewott. As a reward for their performance, Roxie has her father take the winning team and their class to Castelia City to participate in the Unova Choral Competition. After traveling on Pop Roxie's boat, the class arrives at their destination. Shortly after stepping onto land, Roxie discovers a member of the executive committee for the Unova Choral Competition. The man reveals that a group of villains attacked him and stole his Karrablast in an attempt to "liberate" it. Recognizing the term, Whitley realizes that the culprits must be members of Team Plasma. Hoping that the members may know where N is, Whitley decides to help Blake, Hugh, and Roxie investigate the Castelia Sewers, where the thieves went into hiding. After investigating the sewers, the group comes across a group of Team Plasma Grunts, who attack them with their Muk. When Hugh sees the Team Plasma members, he flies into a rage and begins attacking them, only to fail when the Muk begin swarming after everyone, forcing the group to scatter. The Grunts eventually back Whitley and Roxie into a corner, forcing Roxie to battle them. Whitley considers revealing her allegiance to Team Plasma in order to get the Grunts to stop attacking. She soon decides against it when she realizes that despite being a former Grunt, she never actually saw how Team Plasma liberated Pokémon from Trainers. By using the knowledge she acquired at school, Whitley easily defeats the Grunts' Muk. After the Grunts retreat and throw away the Pokémon they captured, Whitley decides to call her mother on her Xtransceiver. Whitley learns from her mother that the black-suited Team Plasma Grunts are from a side of Team Plasma that opposed N's wishes and wanted to use the liberated Pokémon for their own ends. Whitley's mother also reveals that a scientist named Colress was made the new leader of Team Plasma and created a device, known as the Colress Machine, capable of controlling Pokémon. The members of Team Plasma that remained with N created a memory card containing data on a device that could counteract the Colress Machine and hid it inside Whitley's pendant. Whitley is asked by her mother to find the missing pendant and take it to Rood or Gorm. Whitley and Roxie leave the Sewers and head back to Prime Pier, but Whitley avoids meeting up with the rest of her class. Hugh appears before the class and reveals to everyone that the culprits who stole the executive's Karrablast was Team Plasma. He also reveals that one of the girls in the class is a member of Team Plasma and presents Whitley's pendant as proof. Hugh decides to leave the Trainers' School in order to pursue after Team Plasma, but Whitley reveals herself and stops him. Finding it strange that Whitley kept herself hidden and stopped Hugh, the class begins to question Whitley's relation to Team Plasma but end up affected by Foongy's spores. After everyone else falls asleep, Hugh realizes that Whitley is the Team Plasma member. Hugh tells Whitley that he will return the pendant, but only on the condition that she take him to Team Plasma's hideout so that he may retrieve the Purrloin Team Plasma stole from his sister several years ago. Whitley explains that she has never seen a Purrloin among the Pokémon that were liberated by Team Plasma and states that she was never truly aware of Team Plasma's crimes. Despite this, Hugh tells Whitley to take him to the place where Team Plasma took care of the liberated Pokémon in the hopes Purrloin may be there. They soon notice a crowd of people pointing at a flying ship approaching Castelia City. The ship reveals a cannon that fires at Castelia City, freezing several buildings as well as the people who spotted the ship. Hugh manages to move himself and Whitley out of the way in time, but is knocked unconscious in the process. Whitley is approached by Rood, who was contacted by Whitley's mother. Rood reveals that the International Police has been arresting members of the Seven Sages. He also reveals that the flying ship is the Plasma Frigate, which is being powered by Kyurem, allowing it to fire powerful freezing blasts from its Kyurem Cannon. Whitley tells Rood that Hugh is in possession of the pendant, but Rood's subordinate Grunts discover that the memory card is not on Hugh's person. Whitley realizes that Hugh must have left the memory card behind at school, but is reluctant to leave her unconscious classmates behind when they are still suspicious of her. Rood reveals a Zorua that was friends with N and has it transform into Whitley so that her classmates may be fooled long enough to find the memory card. Before they can act, a Mandibuzz is sent out from the Plasma Frigate and attempts to capture Rood. Whitley pushes Rood out of the way, but ends up getting captured and is taken aboard the Plasma Frigate. Whitley is apprehended by some Grunts, who lock her inside an empty cabin. The cabin's door is forcefully opened by Blake, who claims that Team Plasma captured him back at the Castelia Sewers. Blake's constant questioning as to when and where Whitley was captured makes Whitley realize that Blake's constant advancements were to find out if she was a member of Team Plasma. Whitley accidentally reveals her allegiance to Team Plasma, but claims that she had never participated in any of Team Plasma's crimes. Having confirmed his suspicions, Blake reveals himself as an International Police officer and handcuffs Whitley. When Whitley begins to panic, Blake assures her that he only wishes to talk. Blake tells Whitley about Kyurem, the Legendary Pokémon that Colress took control of in order to power the weapon that froze Castelia City. When Blake asks about the whereabouts of the memory card containing the data to counteract the Colress Machine, Whitley agrees to reveal its location, but only after they free Kyurem from Colress's control first. After exiting the room, Whitley and Blake are attacked by some of Team Plasma's Pokémon, which are easily defeated by Foongy. When reinforcements arrive, Blake sends out his Genesect and has Whitley ride on it with him as they rush through the attacking Team Plasma Grunts. After defeating the Grunts, Whitley and Blake make it to the chamber where Kyurem is being kept. Blake destroys the chamber, only to find that Kyurem isn't inside. Colress appears and reveals that the Plasma Frigate has already been filled with enough of Kyurem's energy to allow it to fly around and freeze all of Unova. Colress has Kyurem freeze Whitley and Blake solid and has the two thrown into the ocean. Pokémon Since Whitley is a former Team Plasma grunt, loyal to N, she refuses to use Poké Balls. On hand Traded Borrowed See also *Rosa (trailer) *Rosa (Masters trailer) Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Main characters Category:Team Plasma Category:Female characters